


wetty betty

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fucking pokemon aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psyduck is horny and Misty is there! R18+ !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wetty betty

Misty was at the beach and she was lathering up her body with some oil so she doesn't burn but she put on cooking oil so she started to boil and her back began to pop up popcorn and Psyduck came out of his pokeball and sprayed her with water as he is screaming his mighty duck call "psy psyyy psyyy duck duck du!!" as he squarts all over her and she is clean now. Her boobes are all wet and slippery and Psyduck begans to put his head on her breasts and shove his golden duck bill into them as he nips at her titties sucking on the delicious watermellons and getting the sweet nectar liquid from her tits and she moans out "HAHHHAAAAAAA!!!! Psyduck you're so good with your tongue!!! maaahhh!!! mamaaa!!!" and Psyduck's cock begans to grow and sprout like bean stock and he put his duck cock in her tits and began to fuck her tits as he busted his load onto them. Psyduck's sticky cum was now the sun screen. Misty was all dirty now and sighed. "dumb fuck," Misty said but Psyduck thought she said duck so he quacked happily.


End file.
